The HumanForunner Covenant War
by Prophet of Rage
Summary: what if the Forunner's had a back up plan? and they were alive? and arived in UNSC controled space 10 years befor first contact with the Covenant


_**Hay this is my first story in months and it may be bad **_

_**I wish I owned halo **_

The Forerunner's Backup Plan

WAKE UP PROTOCALES ENABELED. BEGINNING REVIVAL PROCESS.

'_What happened_,' one dazed forerunner asked herself as feeling returned to her body. '_Wait I remember, the flood had just destroyed the final defensive line and…and…and then…..what'_?

REVIVAL COMPLETE. OPPINING HATCH.

Just then a bright light filled her eyes. Her pupils adjusted to the light and her sight returned. She stared upward towards a steel ceiling with a light every 4 feet of so. She pushed her hands outside the tube she was in and pulled herself up. When her head came out of the tube she saw dozens of sentinels helping other forerunner's come out of similar tubes. A monitor floated around the room whistling and finally came to her.

"Good…….evening madam. Forgive me for the pause I needed to figure out what time of the day it was." It continued to float around her body as she stood up, "you are to report to the bridge immediately Admiral, the rest of the crew and civilian refuges are being revived even as I speak."

She paused '_I remember now, operation REPOPULATION. Ughhh, why did I even agree to lead the plan in the first place………. Right I was the only Admiral not in battle at the time'_. She looked straight into the monitor's center eye, "brief me on what happed while in stasis" she said as she reached for the magnetic compartment next to the tube that held her uniform.

"Well" it began, "While in suspended animation, the fleet including the civilian transports and military warships were cloaked and activated stealth systems as we drifted through space and are now entering a system that has a suitable planet for re-colonization."

She put on her underwear and pants on, "and? Go on"

"Last I checked, an approximate 100 years ago, it was suitable to sustain life and is still suitable today, I have just sent reconnaissance sentinels to get pictures of our new home."

Putting on her bra and reaching for her jacket, "Is there ANY sign of the flood and I mean ANY."

"None that I can detect, apparently HIGHCOM activated the array we were out of range when it activated."

She adjusted the collar of her white jacket and proceeded out of the room with the monitor right behind her, '_even if the flood is gone there still will be other challenges to face._' "How long were we in stasis?"

"Well I'd say an approximate 9,893 local years give or take a century." It stated simply.

She walked down an almost never ending hallway to the bridge to see a dozen crewmen at the controls. The bridge was a huge auditorium with hundreds of controls and a large view of the outside.

"Admiral on deck!"

"At ease."

She reached for a small mirror she had I her pocket to look at her face. Same pale skin. Same white hair. Same purple eyes. Same pointy ears. Just as she remember.

She walked up a few steps to a large table, "Captain, show me the system were in."

A forerunner with the same uniform as her but with blue stripes walked over to her and hit a switch on the table creating a 3D model of the system. "Well, we know very little about the system itself but when the sentinels return with the Intel on our new world we will have a better picture."

"Drones have returned." Said a crewmen, "Admiral, umm I think you should see this."

"What is it?"

"I think I will be easier for you to see."

"Fine put it on the main monitor." She ordered

Moments latter a monitor appeared and showed an image of a world. "So what am I looking at?"

The crewmen walked up to her he had on a green uniform. He pointed at the screen "the drones detected radio signals and life sighs coming from this world. It is civilized."

"NO!!!! IMPOSIBE!!! JUST IMPOSIBE, THAT WORLD HAD NOTHING ON IT WHEN I LAST CHECKED" screamed the monitor as it flew into the room and banged into the screen.

'_I forgot it was following me'_ she said mentally as the examined to world. "What would we classify this world as tech wise?" she asked finally after 3 minutes of silence.

"I would say it is at level 5 tech. no real threat we can blow them away easily."

She punched the monitor's eye angrily; "we will do no such thing!" the monitor hit the wall then flew right into her face.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSING WE DO THEN ADMIRAL!" its eye was now red in anger.

"Admiral!" yelled a crewmen "Unknown craft exiting SilipSpace."

"RECASAFIYING: level 3 tech." the monitor said with its eye going back to blue.

She pushed the monitor out of her way and went took a seat at the stole that came out of the floor. She brushed her hand in her hair. "We are initiating first contact. This ship will advance towards the alien crafts alone and will turn off all cloaking and stealth systems. Launch 20 sentinels to secure a perimeter, do NOT attack."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

'_Hopefully we can avoid a war'_

Captain Clark sat in his seat on the bridge of the UNSC "FURUIT FULL" he looked deep into space and marveled at its beauty from the nebulas to the stars themselves. He looked to the colony below, Harvest, the breadbasket of humanity. Even being ¾'s of earths size it still has more fertile soil then all the Outer Colonies combined. He was on a patrol to search for pirate activity, "Even if Harvest it at the edge of controlled space we have had little to no pirate activity. Best place to live out here nothing but-"

"Sir! Were picking up crafts" said an officer

Clark sighed "So much for peaceful, what class ships are we looking at."

The officer stared at the monitor with a strange and nervous face then slowly turned to Clark and said in the trembling tone, "Alien….sir. Maybe I shouldn't mention that the ship is 15x's bigger then our own." She said nervously

Clark's hat fell off as he rushed to the monitor and saw what looked like a giant pyramid. Sweat dripped down his face and he grew ghostly pale "Why, why, why does it have to be me that find's aliens?"

"There trying to contact us."

He took a breath to regain control of his body and to look formal, "if they wanted to fight we never would have seen them coming." He paused then turned to the officer "Well don't keep them waiting put it on the main screen. Now!"

Moments latter an image of an elf with white hair and purple eyes appeared on the screen. "Hello. Can-you-under-stand-me-because-if-you-"he was interrupted.

"I can understand you fine; I am Admiral Telaviv of the Forerunner. Who am I addressing?"

"I am Captain Clark of Humanity."

"Your home world looks beautiful from up here." Telaviv said looking down at the lush orange landscapes of Harvest.

Clark chuckled "That is not our home world. That world is the farthest you can be from our home world," He then slowly motioned to his officer and wispered "inform ONI Section 3 about this." He looked up to Telaviv, "I am informing the highest branch of my military about our meeting."

"That is fine" she replied, "We wish for our presence to be known and for our races to have peace."

0300 Hours, January 9, 2512 (Military Calendar)/narrow-band point-to-point transmission: origin Harvest; termination: section three, beta, UNSC HQ Epsilon system, Reach Military Complex

PLNB Priority Transmission XXZ-VCX-MN7

Encrypted Code: ALPHA

Public Key: N/A

From: UNSC _FURIT FULL_

To: ONI Section 3

Subject: EXTRATERRESTRIAL ENCOUNTER

Classification: EYES ONLY

/file start/

Upon arriving in the Harvest system we encountered unknown craft which then contacted us. They call themselves the Forerunners and have technology that is beyond our own. They want peace and want to negotiate a treaty with us. Please respond.

/file end/

0312 Hours, January 10, 2512 (Military Calendar)/narrow-band point-to-point transmission: origin Reach HQ ; termination: UNSC_ FRUTFULL_

PLNB Priority Transmission XXZ-VCX-MN8

Encrypted Code: ALPHA

Public Key: N/A

From: ONI Section 3, UNSC _POINT OF NO RETURN_

To: UNSC _FURITFULL_

Subject: EXTRATERRESTRIAL ENCOUNTER

Classification: EYES ONLY

/file start/

We are pleased with your discovery. We have departed from Reach and are inbound to the Harvest system in the time span of 3 months we hope you can keep them there until then. Promotions and pay raises to the ETIRE crew of the ship. Maybe we can get some of their advance technology and put it to work for humanity.

/file end/

_**Okay that's all I have time for**_

_**Captain Clark is only a side character **_

_**There are some more main characters but I need to think of them **_

_**REVIWE! **_


End file.
